Crystal oscillators can be used in electronic devices to provide a frequency reference or to provide a clock signal for an electronic circuit. A crystal oscillator is designed to vibrate at a known frequency upon application of an appropriate input, such as a voltage. An ideal crystal oscillator vibrates at a known, unchanging frequency. However, in practice, a crystal oscillator will typically oscillate at different frequencies depending on the temperature of the crystal oscillator.